Blue
Coccolithophorid, later known simply as “Blue” was born in one of the underwater towns in the Water Nation. Although uneventful his childhood was stable and relatively happy. He spent a great deal of time out of the underwater village, exploring the beaches on Carminite, as well as spending time with his father, Sea. Sea was an entertainer, who worked as a Wedding Performer, as well as a musician. He also was one of the event coordinators for the festivals on Carminite. He encouraged his son’s love of music and would often bring home bits and pieces to make custom instruments for Coccolithophorid. Together they developed an instrument called a “Harpsichord”. At the age of 11, Coccolithophorid fell out of one of the many palm trees on Carminite giving him frequent and painful migraines. His mother, Spring, who worked as a healer for the gladiatorial arena began supplying Coccolithophorid with the same poppy seeds she gave to her patients. Coccolithophorid slowly built up a resistance to the poppy seeds, needing more and more as time went on. The head injury had left Coccolithophorid with permanent brain damage, and he soon dropped out of school, finding it impossible to finish. He worked as a farm hand on one of the Earth Nation farms for a while. While there, he developed a fascination with the Undead. He expressed interest in becoming a necromancer, but due to his now limited intelligence, was unable to. At the age of 16, while home on one of his many visits to his parents, Coccolithophorid was attacked by a whale. It was unknown what the whale had been doing so close to the shore. It took several Genasi to kill it, while Coccolithophorid, terrified, hid, trapped in a small opening of the coral reef. After, Coccolithophorid developed an intense fear of the Ocean, whales in particular. He refused to go near it from then on, moving permanently onto land. Coccolithophorid was let go from his job on the Earth nation farm, as it was becoming harder and harder to pay any workers. Instead, Coccolithophorid began working in an outside music stand. He was happy for the most part, as the job didn’t require him to think very hard about much of anything, and he enjoyed demonstrating the instruments to the customers. On Flamerule 15th Coccolithophorid was working in his stand as usual when, seemingly from nowhere, a cattle cart crashed into the stand, putting Blue in a permanent coma. The man who had hit Coccolithophorid, an air Genasi named Smog was arrested. But, since the prisons were already so full at that point, he was given a lifetime of community service taking care of the injured, comatose merchant, Coccolithophorid. Smog, frustrated, with his situation, would often bully Coccolithophorid, physically abusing him in a way to release his anger. One day, as the Smog was carting Coccolithophorid around on a cattle cart, the teenager fell off and was run over. Smog was sure he’d killed the boy. However, he was astonished to see him stand up behind the cart, staring blankly at smog, with hollow eyes. Coccolithophorid, who had just come to after missing a year of life life, was understandably disorientated. However, he did like the sound of becoming a musician full time. Smog recruited him, immediately recruited him renaming him “Blue”, after his blue hair. The two set off in search of the rest of the band. Blue, regretted his decision for the first time when he saw Smog dragging the up and coming artist Citrine behind him, his head covered. Smog took of the bag and explained the idea. Citrine was extremely receptive of the idea. He added “You didn’t have to kidnap me. You could have just asked.” Blue took a liking to Citrine immediately, and respecting him even more when he found out that Citrine was also a necromancer. He would often try and get Citrine to talk to him about the undead. The three put out an advert out looking for a final member. Not long after there was a knock at the door, and, on their doorstep stood a young fire Genasi girl. Smog was about to dismiss her when, from behind her back, she pulled a lute and performed the lute solo to end all lute solos. After finishing, she bowed and said one word “Pepper”. It quickly became apparent that that was the only word in Ignan she could say. She was fluent in Common, and nothing else. Still, Smog knew talent when he saw it, and Pepper was welcomed with open arms. Blue also developed a strong bond with Pepper quite quickly. He taught himself Common the best he could so he could communicate with her better, and thought of her as a younger sister. When it came time to name the band, Smog simply grunted “Crowz” and, not having any better ideas, Blue shrugged and agreed to it. As long as he got to make music, he was happy. Although the music was fantastic, the band’s most notable achievement would come later. Through a combination of message and Speak with Animals, Smog was able to communicate with the local Jellyfish. He was shocked to find them not only intelligence, but musically talented, as they would draw close to the shore line and listen whenever festivals were going on in Carminite. It took months, but Smog was able to teach them enough music to include them on one of his songs. During which the jellyfish would poke their heads out of the water, singing the lyrics for a short while before having to dive back under the waves. After a little organization, the jellyfish, as a group, were able to sing an entire song. Blue was initially terrified of the idea of having marine life perform along with him. Over time he warmed up to the idea, describing the jellyfish as “pretty cool”. The first song ever performed with the jellyfish was titled “In a Bag” which became hugely popular. The Crowz went on to make and perform several albums over the next two decades. The “Superfast Jellyfish”, as they later became known as, would occasionally ride around in huge aquariums so that they could perform all over Carminite as guest artists. (Stepping out of D&D for just a moment here: Both Courtney and Erin realize that this band and that character backstories are entirely based off of Gorillaz. We just both really love the band and wanted to put it in our fictional island. Please don't sue us.)